Hasta la rosa más bella espinas lleva en ella
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi es torpe y a primera vista podrías considerarlo simple y aburrido, pero si hay algo en lo que excede es en ser un completo caballero y una persona muy dulce. Acompañen a Gokudera Hayako, Yamamoto Takeko, Sasagawa Ryoko, Hibari Kyoko y Rokudo Mukuro en su camino hacia el corazón del adorable castaño. Rankin T por ecchiness.
1. Sawada Tsunayoshi

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal sin derecho sobre nada excepto la extraña trama de este fanfic.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Fem!Guardianes, Fem!Reborn, All27, Male!Haru, Male!Kyoko, Male!Hana y un poquito de oocness, solo un poquito. AU. Non Mafia.

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi es torpe y a primera vistapodrías considerarlo simple y aburrido, pero si hay algo en lo que excede es en ser un completo caballero y una persona muy dulce. Acompañen a Gokudera Hayako, Yamamoto Takeko, Sasagawa Ryoko, Hibari Kyoko y Rokudo Mukuro en su camino hacia el corazón del adorable castaño… si es que logran sobrevivir a la tía y tutora legal del mismo, la señorita Reborn.

* * *

**Capítulo I "Sawada Tsunayoshi"**

El despertador sonó cuando el reloj digital dio las seis am en punto, el sonido robótico de la alarma inundando la oscuridad de la habitación, _beep_ tras _beep_ consecutiva y tortuosamente hasta que una mano salió de un extraño capullo de sabanas y lo apago. El capullo de sabanas se deshizo y de él emergió un joven que se estiro con pereza y dio un largo bostezo que cubrió educadamente con una de sus manos, sus cabello castaño avellana era revoltoso y daba la apariencia de ser anti gravedad pues estaba en picos de un lado para otro, su nariz de botón, sus grandes ojos, del mismo color de su cabello, brillaban expresivos y sinceros, adornados por largas y rizadas pestañas, el chico se puso de pie y comenzó a reglar su cama, no era bajo, pero tampoco era el más alto de la clase, media 170 cm y estaba en primer año de preparatoria, aún le falta crecer, cuando termino de arreglar su cama tomo su uniforme de la escuela y se fue al baño a arreglarse.

Al salir del baño el chico castaño estaba vestido por una camisa blanca de vestir con manga larga, un suéter sin mangas color azul oscuro con escudo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo del pecho, justo sobre el corazón, podías ver la corbata rojo elegantemente anudada alrededor del cuello de la camisa, el pantalón era de vestir y de color gris, el chico estaba impecable… aunque su cabello aun parecía peinado por un tornado. Alzo el brazo izquierdo y miro su reloj de muñeca, las 6:13 am.

- Justo a tiempo para hacer el desayuno. – se dijo con una sonrisa de sincera.

El joven paso a su cuarto y dejo su pijama bien doblado sobre la cama, tomo sus cosas de la escuela, salio y bajo las escaleras en dirección de la cocina.

Con una habilidad que haría que un _barista_ profesional se pusiera verde de envidia el joven castaño preparo de manera íntegra y elegante una taza de café _espresso_, otra de _latte_ y tres chocolates calientes.

- Umm, te aseguro Tsuna que no hay nada mejor que ser despertado por el aroma de café fresco y caliente. – dijo una sensual voz de mujer que era tan sedosa y suave como la seda más cara y fina del mundo.

- Buenos días a ti también, Reborn. – saludo Tsuna a la mujer que acababa de entrar a la cocina y que se acercaba con un sensual vaivén a la barra de la cocina y tomaba entre sus delicados y largos dedos la taza con el _espresso_, le dio un sorbo.

- Nada mal, dame-Tsuna. – felicito Reborn.

La verdad es que el café que Tsuna hacia había superado hace mucho sus expectativas, pero si le decía eso al muchacho el ego de este se le subiría.

- Tuve la mejor y más exigente maestra. – respondió el castaño.

Reborn se alejó de la barra de la cocina y se acercó al comedor para tomar asiento.

La dama era tan preciosa como un diamante de corte _Asscher_, para empezar era alta, 177 cm, 182 cm con tacón incluido, esbelta pero entrenada, su abdomen era plano y fuerte, sus brazos tonificados, y Tsuna está de testigo y sobreviviente, golpean como martillos hidráulicos, piernas torneadas y largo y sedoso cabello de ébano cuyo única peculiaridad eran unas curiosas patillas que no importa que siempre están rizadas. Los rasgos de la dama eran finos, una nariz recta y con un ligero respingue al final, ojos filosos con irises del color del ónix enmarcado por gruesas, oscuras y rizadas pestañas, sus labios era gruesos y de color cereza, usaba solo un boxer femenino de encaje negro y un sostén a juego, sobre eso solo usaba una bata de seda color lila que no llevaba amarrada, dejando ver un poco su figura de infarto. Finalmente tomo asiento y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

- Reborn, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que te cubras más cuando desayunamos? – reprendió Tsuna – No quiero que I-Pin imite esta parte de ti. - comento Tsuna mientras volteaba habilidosamente un _hot cake_ lanzándolo al aire y volviéndolo a poner en la sartén.

Una pila de estos ya acomodada en un enorme plato.

- Mejor deja de lloriquear y ve a despertar a los pequeños monstruos. – ordeno la mujer mientras tomaba el periódico que Tsuna ya había acomodado en la mesa para que ella lo leyera.

- De acuerdo. – acepto sin chistar el castaño, no quería morir aun, y apago la estufa, tomo la enorme pila de _hot cakes_ y la puso en medio de la mesa, debían ser al menos veinte hot cakes apilados ahí, Reborn tomo dos y los coloco en su plato, Tsuna salio de la cocina.

El castaño volvió a subir las escaleras y giro a la derecha, abrió la primera puerta y entro a la habitación. Había dos camas, una más organizada que la otra, el joven se acercó a la zona más organizada, en esa cama había un pequeño de unos diez o nueve años, cabello corto de color castaño claro, sus facciones eran similares a las de Tsuna.

- Fuuta. – llamo Tsuna al pequeño – Fuuta despierta, ya está listo el desayuno. – le dijo.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron perezosamente, el sueño aun reflejado en ellos, se sentó con lentitud y con el brazo izquierdo se restregó los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

- Buenos días, Tsuna-nii. – saludo el niño.

- Buenos días, Fuuta. Baja a desayunar y luego sube a alistarte para la escuela. – indico el mayor.

Fuuta asintió y obedeció, salio de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina.

_Ahora viene lo complicado._ Penso Tsuna mientras observaba la zona desastrosa de la misma habitación.

- Lambo! – llamo el castaño.

En la otra cama una cosa felpuda, esponjosa y negro apenas y se movió.

- Reborn se va a acabar todos los _hot cakes._ – amenazo el mayor.

El efecto fue inmediato.

- Nooooooo! – grito un pequeñajo que salio de golpe, y resulta que la cosa felpuda, esponjosa y negra era el cabello estilo afro del niño de nariz chata y grandes ojos verdes que estaba vestido con un pijama completo de vaca.

Lambo dio un salto mortal y salio corriendo en dirección de la cocina, su desayuno peligraba.

- Meh, no fue tan difícil como creí. – se dijo Tsuna complacido con su hazaña y salio de la habitación.

Camino más a la derecha y abrió otra puerta, esta vez la habitación era más organizada y femenina, se trataba de la habitación que Reborn compartía con la otra fémina de la casa, la pequeña I-Pin. Tsuna se acercó a la cama de su hermanita, se sentó y con voz suave pero firme le llamo.

- I-Pin. – le dijo – Levántate, el desayuno está listo. –

Las sabanas se removieron y de ellas salio una pequeña de ojos muy rasgados, parecía que no podía abrirlos a pesar de que de hecho estaban abiertos, sus mejillas naturalmente sonrosadas y de boca pequeña.

- Buenos días, Tsuna-niisan. – saludo la pequeña.

- Buenos días, I-Pin. –

La niña salio de su cama y tomo la mano del mayor, ambos bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la cocina para de… toparse con el caos.

Lambo estaba de pie en la mesa con una extraña y arrogante pose riendo como maniaco, un _hot cake_ pegado a su afro, Fuuta aplaudía a Lambo, siguiéndole la corriente y alabándolo, Reborn tenía un arma y apuntaba al niño vaca, amenazándolo con que si no se sentaba tendría más agujeros que un colador.

Tsuna suspiro derrotado, por lo visto nunca tendría una mañana familiar común. Bueno, si vas a Roma has lo que en Roma hagan, y así el castaño se unió a la locura.

Después de un ajetreado desayuno los cinco habitantes de la casa Sawada ya estaban en calma, Reborn iba por su tercera taza de espresso, Fuuta, Lambo e I-Pin iban por la segunda taza de chocolate caliente y Tsuna por la tercera de _Latte_, la manía por el café resultado de las influencias de Reborn.

- Sabes Tsuna. – llamo la elegante y sexy dama – No comprendo cómo es que puedes ser tan bueno en las tareas del hogar, pero patético en todo lo relacionado con la vida social y la escuela. – reprendió Reborn mientras sacaba tres papeles de su bata, se trataban de los exámenes de estudios sociales, matemáticas e inglés de Tsuna – Apenas lograste pasar matemáticas con un 57, mejoraste tu ingles pero un 63 sigue siendo muy poco, y ¿Qué es este 60 en estudios sociales? Creí haberte criado mejor que esto. –

El rostro de Tsuna adquirió una tonalidad azulosa, creyó haber destruido esos exámenes.

- Tu sabes que no soy bueno en matemáticas, tanto numero hace que me duela la cabeza, el _grammar_ de inglés es difícil, si se tratara solo de la conversación sacaría mínimo un 90, y ¡¿Cómo esperan que sepa dónde queda Tangamandapio?! ¡¿Eso existe siquiera?! – exclamo el castaño.

- Si existe. – respondió Reborn sin inmutarse - Es un pueblo localizado en la parte suroeste de México en el estado de Michoacán, a 165km de la capital del estado, Morelia. Sus coordenadas geográficas son: 19º 57' de latitud norte y 102º 26' longitud occidental. El nombre del pueblo es de origen chichimeca y significa "tronco podrido que se mantiene en pie". – explico la dama – Y no me rezongues. – amenazo Reborn con su siempre confiable revolver en mano.

Tsuna asintió una vez y se puso de pie, reviso le reloj de la cocina y los ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas, eran las 7:50 am y le toma alrededor de veinte minutos llegar a la escuela.

- HIIIIIIIIIE! Voy tarde otra vez! El comité disciplinario me va a machacar! – grito y salio despavorido de su casa.

- Tsuna-nii va tarde otra vez. – acuso Fuuta mientras le daba otro sorbo a tu chocolate caliente.

- Si no te apuras tú también llegaras tarde. – reprendió Reborn que le daba el ultimo sorbo a su café.

- Ah! – fue la inteligente reacción del más pequeño.

I-Pin y Lambo estaban correteando por la casa sin ninguna preocupación, ellos entraban a l preescolar hasta las nueve de la mañana.

* * *

Tsuna corría por las calles de la ciudad para poder llegar de alguna milagrosa forma a tiempo a la escuela, esa era su historia de todas las mañanas de escuela, se levantaba temprano pero acababa perdiendo el tiempo en el caos que era su familia, sin embargo el castaño no cambiaría por nada ninguno de esos momentos.

Llego al portón de la escuela y se detuvo en seco, miro a un lado, miro al otro, asomo su cabeza por el portón, no había nadie a la vista, Tsuna suspiro aliviado.

- ¿Por qué llegas tarde, herbívoro? – cuestiono suave y fría una voz detrás de Tsuna.

Voz que hizo que a Tsuna se le helara la sangre.

Con claro miedo pintado en el rostro y la mirada, y los músculos tensos del susto, Tsuna dio vuelta de manera torpe hasta encarar a su interlocutora.

- B-buen-nos d-días, Hi-hiba-ri-s-san. – dijo tartamudo el castaño.

Hibari Kyoko era, a los ojos de Tsuna (y de muchos), la mujer más fuerte y aterradora en toda la ciudad de Namimori (Porque Reborn tenía el título mundial). Se trataba de una delincuente juvenil que bajo la fachada de un comité dedicado a la paz y disciplina de la ciudad se había hecho del control de todos los delincuentes juveniles del lugar, aparte de su increíble fuerza y brutal habilidad para la pelea Hibari Kyoko también era muy bonita, filosos ojos del color del acero y tan fríos como el mismo, corto lacio y desenfadado cabello de ébano, piel de porcelana y labios del color del cerezo que decoraban la adorable y pequeña boca, al chica era tan adorable como una muñeca japonesa tradicional y por eso se ganó a puño y sangre el apodo de la "Reina del hielo".

- Herbívoro. – dijo con tono irritado – Te hice una pregunta. – un par de tonfas de hierro bien pulidas apareció de la nada y estaban fuertemente agarradas por las manos de la chica.

- Hiie! Se me hizo tarde porque no lograba que mi hermanito se quedara quieto en el desayuno! – chillo el castaño, todo signo de calma desaparecido.

- Las excusas son fútiles, serás mordido hasta la muerte. – señalo la reina del hielo.

_¡¿Entonces por qué demonios me preguntas en primer lugar?!_ Reclamo Tsuna en su mente.

Lamentablemente eso no lo salvo de las tonfas y los golpes de Hibari.

- La reina del hielo ataca de nuevo. – comento uno de los amigos de Tsuna cuando este lo vio entrar al salón lleno de golpes y sangre.

- Buenos días Hana-kun. – saludo el castaño al chico que hablo al verle.

- Tsuna-kun, deberías ir a la enfermería, el día de hoy nos dejaron estudio independiente así que no habrá problema. – aconsejo preocupado otro de los amigos de Tsuna.

- Está bien, Kyohei-kun. Ya estoy acostumbrado. – tranquilizo Tsuna.

- Tsuna-san es más duro de lo que parece. – añadió el último miembro del grupo de amigos.

- La verdad es que no, Haru-kun, es solo que conozco a alguien que golpea aún más fuerte. – explico el castaño mientras recordaba su juventud junto a Reborn y tomo asiento.

La clase de estudio independiente pasó sin ningún tipo de problema… hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe, o mejor dicho, patada, y por ella cruzo otra peligrosa pero bella chica.

Gokudera Hayako entro con paso fuerte, seguro y amenazante, todos los ojos pegados a ella, su larga y lacia melena platinada, sus bellos y fieros ojos que brillaban como llamaradas verdes queriendo quemar todo a si paso, su boca de color melocotón, sus pestañas gruesas y rizadas, su ceño elegantemente fruncido y su caminar confiado y felino.

- Hablando de mujeres con problemas hormonales. – menciono por lo bajo Hana.

Hayako le dedico una mirada venenosa.

Hana esquivo la mirada de la peliplata e ignoro su existir.

- Hahi, si las miradas mataran. – comento Haru una vez que Gokudera se sentó en su pupitre y se puso sus audífonos.

- ¿Soy solo yo o en esta escuela las chicas son aterradoras? – cuestiono preocupado Hana – La reina del hielo, la encarnación de Kali (apuntando a Hayako), Yamada Takeko en el club de baseball masculino y la hermana de Kyohei. – conto con los dedos Hana mientras hablaba.

- Mi hermana no es aterradora! – defendió Kyohei a su sangre.

- Pero si es más fuerte que un campeón peso completo, todos vieron ese incidente en las noticias. – recordó Haru.

- A veces creo que soy yo el que debió haber nacido mujer. – lloro Kyohei.

Tsuna sonrio comprensivo, después de todo él tenía que convivir con la, gracias al cielo única, Reborn.

Y eso es, más o menos, una mañana en la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Sacchi: Nueva historia, esta vez un clasico Harem, espero que quede bien, aunque en algunas cosas caera en _cliché_ tratara de que no pase muy a menudo.

Por favor dejen sus dudas, comentarios y/o abucheos en los reviews, que tengan un bonito dia (o noche), nos leemos luego, bye-bee (OuO)v


	2. Gokudera Hayako

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal sin derecho sobre nada excepto la extraña trama de este fanfic.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Fem!Guardianes, Fem!Reborn, All27, Male!Haru, Male!Kyoko, Male!Hana, Male!Chrome y un poquito de oocness, solo un poquito. AU. Non Mafia.

* * *

**Capítulo II "Gokudera Hayako"**

Si algo le había ensañado la vida a Gokudera Hayako eso era "no confíes en nadie, en especial en los hombres".

Los seres humanos son entes mezquinos y avariciosos que solo harán lo que les convenga y ella lo aprendió de manera difícil cuando apenas era una niña.

Su madre había sido una joven prodigio del piano, por desgracia llamo la atención de un hombre que aunque adinerado solo la quería por su belleza y el renombre de su talento, la enamoro y de esa unión salio un bella bebita, ella. Su padre estuvo siempre en dos hogares al mismo tiempo, Hayako nunca entendiendo verdaderamente porque su padre solo pasaba los fines de semana con ellos, hasta que un día se escondió en el coche de su padre y descubrió la triste verdad, su padre tenía otra familia, un hijo mayor y una linda esposa, eso destrozo a Hayako, que salio corriendo antes de que alguien le viera, o eso pensó ella, su medio hermano mayor la había visto y la siguió, fue ahí donde todos los secretos del aquel que alguna vez considero su padre fueron descubiertos, su primera mujer le reclamo, le amenazo que si no dejaba a su madre lo hundiría en lo más profundo de la escala social y nunca jamás tendría estatus en la vida, el desvergonzado juro nunca hacerlo de nuevo y dejo a la madre de Hayako y a ella en el olvido, su madre murió tristeza y con el corazón roto dejando a una joven Hayako, su medio hermano mayor se hizo cargo de ella.

La peliplata abrió los ojos de golpe, sobre ella un techo blanco e inmaculado, se sentó en su cama y miro el reloj de su mesa de noche, las 8:25 am.

- Es más temprano de lo que creí. – dijo el rasposa voz la chica.

Estaba llena de golpes y moretones, le ardía la garganta y su cabello apestaba a humo de cigarrillo, la noche anterior se había vuelto a ir a meter a los clubes de pelea clandestinos en la parte baja de la ciudad, una sonrisa sin alegría le decoro el rostro, había sido una buena noche, le rompió la nariz a un sujeto y el brazo a otro, y había conseguido mucho dinero~

La chica salio de su cama y se estiro, sus 173 cm de altura bien válidos, lo único que usaba era su pantaleta negra con dibujo de cráneos y una blusa blanca de tirantes que se pegaba a su torso y pechos de manera celestial, a pesar de sus dieciséis años el cuerpo de Hayako estaba muy bien formado y a pesar de los moretones, que se estaban empezando a marcar en la tersa y blanca tez, la muchacha era toda una visión.

Hayako tomo unas medias negras medio traslucidas y se las puso, el reflejo de sus piernas mientras la tela se deslizaba por ellas era sano y tentador, de piso una falda de color gris que le llagaba a la mitad de los muslos, encima de la blusa blanca se puso la camisa dejando los dos botones más cercanos al cuello sin abrochar, se colocó el suéter sin mangas de la escuela y enrollo sus mangas hasta el codo, se puso su reloj en la muñeca derecha y muchas pulseras de plata en la izquierda, se puso su collar favorito, que solía pertenecer a su madre, un guardapelo de plata que tenía una foto de ella cuando era niña abrazando a su madre, tomo su mochila y salio de su cuarto.

El departamento de Hayako era sencillo, solo una habitación, un baño y una cocina-sala-comedor que la peliplata mantenía impecable, se acercó a la bolsa de pan dulce que tenía en la mesa plegable a que llamaba comedor y saco un cuernito escarchado de azúcar y se lo metió a la boca, volvió a cerrar la bolsa y salio de su departamento.

El camino a la escuela paso sin ninguna novedad.

Imbéciles sin cerebro que se le quedaban viendo como idiotas cada vez que ella daba un paso, el molesto sonido de las personas que solo se preocupaban de cosas superficiales, sip, el mismo feo mundo de siempre.

La chica llego al portón de la escuela y se dio cuenta de que la reina del hielo no estaba de guardia por el momento.

_Supongo que hasta ella debe ir al baño._ Penso la chica mientras se infiltraba cual ninja en el edifico donde recibía clase, avanzo por los pasillos con aire confiado y pateo abierta la puerta de su salón, silencio fue todo lo que llego a sus oídos, esos idiotas que tenía por compañeros sabían mejor que hacer ruido cuando ella llegaba, bien.

- Hablando de mujeres con problemas hormonales. – escucho que alguien decía.

Su verde mirada inmediatamente voló en los últimos pupitres en la esquina derecha, Kurokawa Hanamaru desvió la mirada de la de ella, lo mismo que sus otros tres amigos.

_Cobardes._ Fue el pensamiento que llego a su mente.

Avanzo hasta su pupitre y tomo asiento, saco su reproductor mp3 y se colocó los audífonos, dejando que la música inundara su sistema.

La escuela término sin nada nuevo que reportar, los profesores hacían preguntas estúpidas y demasiado sencillas que Hayako respondía sin ningún problema, Yamamoto Takeko rompió una ventana con uno de sus _homeruns,_ la reina del hielo se comportaba como la maldita de siempre, Sawada Tsunayoshi fue molestado por los alumnos de grados mayores, ¿Por qué se molesta en ir a la escuela si ya sabe que no lo van a dejar en paz? Kurokawa Hanamaru fue grosero y mordaz, sip, todo igual que siempre.

- Maldita monotonía. – se quejó mientras acostada en su cama.

Miau.

Maulló un gato que se le acerco y se sentó en su estómago con la cara hacia ella, mirándola expectante.

- Hasta que te dignas a aparecer gata loca. – le dijo con molestia - ¿Dónde estabas en la mañana? Puesto a que volviste a ir a la pescadería de la calle de abajo a robar más comida, ya te he dicho que si te atrapan estas por tu cuenta, Uri. – reprendió la muchacha.

La atigrada gata miro a su dueña con algo parecido a la sorna y se recostó en su estómago.

Hayako miro con ojos tiernos a la soñolienta felina y con lentitud alzo la mano, poco a poco acercándola a la gata, lentamente.

Gssssssss!

Bufo agresiva la gata y le lanzo un zarpazo a la mano de Hayako que rápidamente la alejo antes de que la rasguñara.

- Gata loca. – recrimino Hayako y volvió a bajar la mano, dejando ser a su gata era mejor que perder la mano.

El resto de la tarde paso con calma, Hayako le dejo una lata de atún Uri que la gata comió alegremente, la chica comió un bentou que vendía en la tienda de la esquina y una lata de refresco de uva, paso el rato leyendo las obras de Charles Dickens y escuchando música alternativa , entonces dieron las siete de la tarde, Hayako guardo sus cosas, se cambió por unos jeans ajustados, deslavados y rotos, sus botas negras, un top para hacer ejercicio y playera desmangada con el dibujo de una nube de hongo, se puso su chaqueta favorita y se amarro el cabello, la noche la recibió con los brazos abiertos y ella no negaría ese abrazo.

El bajo mundo de la ciudad de Namimori era un sitio relativamente tranquilo, los negocios de tráfico de drogas fueron destruidos mucho antes de que la reina del hielo tomara el mando a la fuerza, y desde entonces nadie se ha atrevido a intentarlo de nuevo, el miedo de que aquel ente imparable que pareció haber nacido del caos y la oscuridad misma volviera de donde quiera que se allá escondido era demasiado grande y se había sembrado y arraigado profundamente en la mente y corazón de los adultos y sus descendientes.

Así que ahora lo único que había era peleas clandestinas y venta de alcohol y tabaco, aunque los propietarios de dichos negocios lo hacían con mucho cuidado, donde la reina del hielo se enterara de que también les venden a menores… solo Dios y el demonio sabría lo que les pasaría.

Hayako entro en un callejón y de su chaqueta saco un cigarrillo, se lo metió a la boca y lo encendió con su encendedor _zippo_, le dio una buena calada y siguió andando por el laberinto de callejones hasta llegar a un distrito secreto donde se reunía la escoria de la ciudad, Hayako se acercó a un edificio con el que ya estaba familiarizada, se trataba de un lugar donde se hacían peleas clandestinas y apuestas.

- Siempre es un placer verte por aquí _Arashi-_chan_._ – le saludo la vieja dama, que en algún momento de su vida fue hombre, que se encargaba de la administración del edificio - Pero hoy debiste haberte quedado en casa, anoche te cargaste a los mejores peleadores de un tipo al que no le gusta perder y quiere tu cabeza en bandeja de plata. – le advirtió.

Hayako sonrio confiada y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, la chica se adentró más en el edificio y se anotó en la lista de retadores de esa noche.

La encargada suspiro preocupada, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, solo conocía a una persona que podría ayudar a la peliplata, solo esperaba que en todos esos años no hubiera cambiado su número de teléfono.

- Esta noche les presentamos a la chica que ustedes han aprendido a temer! Su capacidad destructiva le ha ganado el nombre de _Aka no arashi_! Ante ustedes la única y destructiva… _Arashi_-chan! – anuncio el DJ de la noche.

Hayako estaba en el centro de una enorme jaula de 5x5, a su alrededor la vitoreaban y la abucheaban, Hayako sonreía altanera y lista para aplastar cráneos.

- Tú! – exclamo un viejo hombre desde un palco privado – Tu destrozaste a mis mejores peleadores! – acuso el anciano.

- Se gana y se pierde anciano! – respondió Hayako.

- Y esta noche pierdes tú, mocosa. – señalo el hombre mientras hacia su pulgar hacia abajo.

De repente siete tipos rodearon a Hayako, todos musculosos y bien entrenados.

_Pan comido. _Penso la peliplata, pero estaba tan concentrada en los oponentes frente a ella que olvido cubrir su espalda.

Un octavo sujeto se le acerco por la espalda y la atrapo haciéndole una llave que inmovilizo sus brazos.

_Mierda!_ Exclamo Hayako en su interior.

Un golpe a su abdomen… Hayako casi vomita y todo su aire fue sacado.

Otro golpe… otro… otro.

Golpe tras golpe Hayako más impotente se sentía, finalmente la soltaron, pero estaba demasiado herida, ya había vomitado lo poco que tenía en su estómago, ahora los tipos la pateaban y pisoteaban, lo único que atino a hacer fue hacerse bola para evitar un daño peor.

- Terminen con ella! – ordeno el anciano en el palco.

Uno de los enormes sujetos alzo amenazante su pierna derecha más que dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia a Hayako en la cabeza y lo bajo con brusquedad… para ser mandado tres metros en el aire y caer de una muy dolorosa forma, todos miraron confundidos, anonadados y asombrados al sujeto mientras caía e impactaba contra el suelo de la jaula.

Después de unos segundos todos los presentes voltearon de nuevo a donde estaba la peleadora caída y se toparon con que los otros siete tipos se habían alejado del cuerpo de la chica pues de la nada había aparecido un chico, su postura erguida no tenía ninguna apertura, sus brazos estaban a sus costados, la manos hechas puño que le temblaban por la fuerza con las que las empuñaba estaban enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla clara, sudadera de managa larga color azul oscuro con rayas azul neutro, se notaba que debajo usaba una camisa blanca de vestir, sin corbata, su alborotado cabello castaño avellana se veía como la espalda de un gato agazapado a punto de atacar, sus ojos eran filosos y fríos con un sobrenatural brillo ambarino que hacía que los abusivos sobre-desarrollados se movieran aún más hacia atrás.

La multitud estaba con la boca abierta y no hacia ruido alguno, todos temiendo que el chico de mirada de flama glaciar los destrozara por hacer algún ruido.

- ¡¿Qué carajo están haciendo?! – recrimino el hombre del palco – Es solo un chiquillo! Destrócenlo! – ordeno.

- Yo que tú me lo pienso dos veces. – hablo tranquila una voz de seda detrás de el – Justo ahora está muy enojado. - explico con cierto tono de burla que escondía una fría furia que se reflejaba en sus ojos de ónix de la bella dama que hablo.

El anciano del palco giro tan rápido su cabeza que casi se rompe el cuello, sentada en el diván de la parte de atrás estaba la más bella mujer que había visto en su vida, usaba un fedora que cubría parcialmente su rostro, pero eso no significaba que uno de sus bellos ojos no quedara a la vista, sus labios estaban perfectamente delineados y pintados de rojo cereza que hacia resaltar aún más su tersa piel, su cabello estaba amarrado al estilo de los cincuentas, un nudo bajo, y sus patillas súper rizadas le daban un toque exótico. Usaba una ajustada camisa blanca cuyos botones superiores estaban desabrochados formando así un magnifico escote, su falda era negra, iniciaba en la cintura, que acentuaba maravillosamente, y terminaba a la mitad del muslo, donde podía notar el inicio de las medias, sus zapatos de tacón estaban tan limpios que la luz se reflejaba en ellos.

Tsuna se agacho para dar un chequeo rápido al cuerpo de Hayako, le sostuvo la cabeza con extremo cuidado y acaricio una de sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a ese rostro? – se cuestionó Tsuna.

Hayako podría ser tan aterradora como los vientos de un tornado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que fuera una de las chicas más bonitas que Tsuna conocía.

La voz de Tsuna pareció captar la atención de la chica que logro abrir uno de sus golpeados ojos que ya empezaba a hincharse y le miro.

- Tu… ¿Qué… tu… aquí? – cuestiono difícilmente la golpeada peliplata.

- Un mandado, jamás creí encontrar a Gokudera-san aquí. – respondió Tsuna – Le recomiendo no moverse o hablar, está muy lastimada, descanse, yo me encargare del resto. –

La sonrisa que le Tsuna le dedico a Hayako hizo que la peliplata se sonrojara quedamente, era tan cálida y serena, y por alguna razón le hizo sentir segura…

_Como mamá._ Penso Hayako se quedó dormida, demasiado cansada, adolorida y triste, con el orgullo destrozado.

Tsuna volvió a colocar la cabeza de Hayako en el suelo con la misma lentitud y cuidado.

- Uuuuh, la cosa esta a punto de ponerse divertida. – comento divertida Reborn mientras se recargaba en el barandal del palco.

Tsuna se había ha vuelto a poner de pie frente a Hayako de manera protectora, el matón al que había mandado volando se había parado también y se unió a los otros siete gorilas, el público ya se había recobrado de la sorpresa y estaban gritado y abucheando nuevamente.

- No se como carajos entraste en la jaula, enano, pero te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho. – hablo el matón que Tsuna había golpeado.

Con actitud calmada e indiferente Tsuna se reajusto los guantes de cuero.

Los ocho matones perdieron la paciencia en la indignación y saltaron sobre Tsuna.

- Grave error. – articulo seductora Reborn.

Tsuna desapareció del rango de visión de sus atacantes ya que se había agachado y tomando impulso incrusto un doloroso puñetazo en el abdomen de uno mandándolo a volar contra la reja de la jaula, quedo inconsciente al instante, otro le dio una patada, Tsuna salto y se dejó caer de lleno sobre la rodilla del que le ataco, rompiéndola en el acto y dejando a su atacante tirado en el suelo gritando de dolor, uno más le lanzo un puñetazo, Tsuna lo tomo de la muñeca y giro, un crack, le disloco la muñeca, otro giro, otro crack, le disloco el codo, un último giro, un último crack, le disloco el hombro, y usando el mismo hombro lo jalo hacia él y le dio un rodillazo que le rompió la nariz y el labio superior, algunos dientes volaron y el matón quedo inconsciente. El siguiente le tomo del cuello de la misma forma que habían emboscado a Hayako y otro ya había lanzado el golpe, Tsuna alzo sus piernas y su torso por arriba del nivel del golpe y fue el matón que lo sostenía el que recibió todo el dolor, quedo inconsciente y soltó a Tsuna que caía de cabeza, el castaño interpuso sus manos y cayó sobre ellas, tomo impulso con la manos y le dio una patada doble directo en la cara al matón que intento golpearle mientras estaba agarrado.

Quedaban tres matones de pie, los tres rodeando a Tsuna, los tres con un creciente miedo por el chico de fríos ojos de atardecer, ninguno queriéndose acercar, lamentablemente para ellos Tsuna estaba más que dispuesto a darle una probada de su propia medicina a esos idiotas, así que el castaño fue el que inicio el ataque, se agacho y de una patada giratoria hizo que uno de los tres restantes cayeran al suelo, su puso de pie de un salto, luego volvió a saltar para finalmente caer con las dos rodillas en el abdomen del tipo, los otros dos al ver esto intentaron escapar, por desgracia la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y solo podía abrirse por afuera, Tsuna se acercó a los otros dos que, estando aterrados a más no poder y al ver a Tsuna acercarse como leon ante su presa que ya no puede escapar, se orinaron en sus pantalones.

Tsuna se detuvo en seco la notar la mancha y charcos crecientes a los pies de los dos hombres.

El público nuevamente estaba en silencio, asombrado por la brutalidad de la pelea y por el hecho de que ese chico de no más de 16 haya logrado que dos hombres que se dedicaban a la mala vida se orinaran en sus pantalones.

- ¿Q-qu-quien c-cara-carajos e-es e-ese? – tartamudeo en miedo el anciano del palco, temblaba como gelatina.

- Mi sobrino. – respondió Reborn que miraba con una sonrisa y brillo orgullosos en los ojos a Tsuna. – Mi aprendiz. – continuo mientras sus ojos se dulcificaban – Y posiblemente mi más grande orgullo. –

Tsuna tomo a Hayako en sus brazos, la cargo al estilo princesa y avanzo hacia la puerta.

Los dos matones que se orinaron en sus pantalones aún estaban arrinconados frente a la única puerta de acceso y salida, Tsuna les dedico una mirada gélida y con voz que prometía una muerte lenta dijo…

- Largo. –

El efecto fue inmediato, los dos tipos saltaron cada uno a un lado distinto apartándose lo más posible de la puerta.

Con Hayako aun en brazos Tsuna saco un clip de su manga y lo coloco en el cerrojo de la puerta y con un hábil giro la puerta se abrió, Tsuna salio y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- Reborn! – llamo el castaño a su tía – Me adelantare! –

- Claro! Yo aún tengo negocios que atender aquí! – respondió Reborn.

Tsuna asintió una vez y tomo la ruta de salida. El público seguía sin habla mientras veía a Tsuna alejarse con Hayako en brazos.

- Muy bien señores. – comenzó Reborn mientras se ponía de pie – Un pajarito me dijo que se han estado portando muy mal. –

La temperatura decayó casi hasta cero.

* * *

Hayako abrió los ojos lentamente, una intensa luz estaba sobre ella, poco a poco enfoco la vista, la intensa luz era una de esas luces blancas que hay en clínicas y hospitales. La peliplata intento sentarse, pero un dolor endemoniadamente agudo se expandió de sus costillas a su cuello cuando lo intento, cosa que la hizo volver a colapsar en la camilla donde estaba recostada en primer lugar.

- No te muevas! – le reprendió una voz que ella ya conocía de la escuela – Te rompiste tres costillas y tienes dos fracturadas, si no te mueves con cuidado te podrías perforar un pulmón. – regaño con voz preocupada Tsuna.

- Tú. – señalo Hayako - ¿Qué hacías tú ahí? – cuestiono confundida la peliplata.

- Un favor. – respondió Tsuna mientras reacomodaba a Hayako en la camilla - ¿Qué hacías tu ahí? – le devolvió la pregunta Tsuna.

- Siendo aplastada, por lo visto. – respondió con una sonrisa dolida Hayako.

- No es divertido. – reprendió Tsuna con voz severa, u na voz que hizo que Hayako se encogiera como niña regañada – Te pudieron haber matado, ¿Siempre vas a ese lugar? Y sola para colmo de males. –

- ¿A ti que demonios me importa? – recrimino Hayako.

- Pues si me importa! – respondió exasperado Tsuna – Y a ti también debería importante más tu propia vida. -

Los ojos de Hayako se abrieron como platos.

- Oh, ya despertó la bella durmiente. – dijo una nueva voz.

- Si, gracias de nuevo, Shamal. – respondió Tsuna.

- Tú! – exclamo Hayako cuando Shamal entro a su campo de visión.

- Tanto tiempo, Hayako-chwan~ - saludo Shamal con demasiado cariño.

- ¿Se conocen? – cuestiono confundido Tsuna.

- Soy amigo de su hermano. – respondió Shamal.

Hayako desvió la mirada con disgusto.

- Eeeh. – fue la inteligente respuesta de Tsuna.

- Me largo de aquí. – exclamo Hayako mientras volvía a intentar ponerse de pie.

- Gokudera-san, por favor vuelva a recostarse! – imploro Tsuna preocupado.

- Olvídalo, chico. Es una cabeza dura, no escucha a nadie, mejor ayúdala a sentarse, le pondré el ultimo analgésico y luego podrá irse. – indico Shamal.

- Prefiero que una tribu caníbal me como viva antes de dejar que me toques. –

- Demasiado tarde. – respondido Shamal mientras movía los dedos de manera sospechosa y una sonrisa de completa perversión se dibujaba en su rostro.

Hayako le dedico una mirada de susto a Tsuna.

- Solo te reacomodo los huesos que de dislocaron y el puente de la nariz, te juro que no deje la sala en todo el tiempo y Shamal no hizo nada malo. – respondió Tsuna.

Por algún motivo al ver los ojos de Tsuna, Hayako supo que no le mentía.

Shamal le inyecto a Hayako el analgésico y la dejo ir, Tsuna le ayudo a ponerse de pie, pero Hayako lo empujo.

- No gracias, estoy bien. Yo puedo. – le dijo.

Tsuna miro a Shamal en busca de ayuda, pero el doctor se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – cuestiono tosca Hayako a Tsuna que venía cinco pasos detrás de ella.

- Son las tres de la mañana y está herida, no voy a dejar que se vaya a casa sola a mitad de la madrugada y con la posibilidad de que desfallezca a medio camino de su casa. – respondió Tsuna, y a pesar del tono ligero con el que lo dijo Hayako noto el brillo serio de sus ojos.

Hayako desvió la mirada cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Tsuna.

- ¿Qué clase de estúpida razón es esa… un segundo… tres de la mañana? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? – cuestiono Hayako mientras se detenía.

- Casi seis horas. – respondió Tsuna.

Hayako silbo por lo bajo y luego siguió andando, con dificultad, pero siguió andando.

- Me disculpo. – empezó de repente Tsuna – Hace un momento fui grosero. No debí reprocharte. –

Hayako continuo caminando intentando ignorara al castaño a sus espaldas, pero por algún motivo sus mejillas se sentían cálidas.

Continuaron caminando en silencio por un rato, la incomodidad creciendo entre ambos.

- ¿Qué nombre le pusiste a la gata? – pregunto de la nada Tsuna para llenar el silencio incomodo

Hayako se detuvo en seco.

- Ah? –

- En verano, cuando las lluvias no dejaban en paz a la ciudad, te llevaste a la gatita que estaba cerca del rio, ¿No? –

Las mejillas…no, el rostro de Hayako se encendió como la nariz de Rudolf el reno.

_¡¿Me vio?!_ Penso alterada la peliplata.

- Tu… como… por qué… - Hayako no lograba articular la pregunta, vapor empezaba a emanar de su rostro.

_¡ME VIO!_ Hayako era un remolino de emociones por dentro.

- Esa mañana había salido temprano a la escuela. – empezó a relatar el castaño – Pero cuando pase cerca del puente escuche a la gatita, me quede con ella para ver si alguien se la llevaba, pero se ma hacia tarde para la escuela, pensé en llevármela conmigo, entonces recordé a Hibari-san, así que le deje mi paraguas sobre la caja para que no se mojara y me prometí que si cuando acabara la escuela la gatita seguía ahí me la llevaría a casa, pero cuando volví a pasar por ahí vi a Gokudera-san tomar a la gatita y alejarse con ella. –

- ¿El paraguas era tuyo? – cuestiono incrédula Hayako.

- Sí. – acepto avergonzado Tsuna.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era un paraguas con forma de mariquita.

- Bueno, en realidad era de mi hermana. – intento rescatar Tsuna su poco dignidad.

- Todavía lo tengo. – hablo Hayako – El paraguas. Te lo llevare a la escuela. –

- Gracias. –

Volvieron a avanzar en silencio, pero esta vez ya no era tan incómodo.

- Aquí vivo. – se detuvo Hayako una vez llegaron al complejo departamental donde vivía.

- Entonces me retiro, que descanse Gokudera-san. – Tsuna estaba a punto de darse vuelta y regresar a casa.

- Uri. – hablo Hayako.

Tsuna le miro confundido.

- Es el nombre de la gata, Uri. – remarco la peliplata mientras miraba el suelo como su fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Tsuna sonrio enternecido y en un movimiento atrevido tomo la mano de Hayako entre las suyas.

Hayako alzo la mirada de golpe y se topó con la preocupada mirada de Tsuna, hundiéndose en la calidez avellana de su mirada.

- Gokudera-san, no sé qué le haya pasado antes, pero puedo asegurarle que aunque es difícil confiar en alguien no es tan malo, al menos así habrá alguien que recoja los pedazos rotos e intente ponerlos en su lugar, yo sé que la vida puede ser cruel, pero jamás le negara a nadie la oportunidad de ser feliz. – dijo Tsuna con un aire de madures que hizo que Hayako se sintiera cálida – Buenas noches. – se despidió Tsuna y tomo rumbo hacia su casa.

Hayako observo a Tsuna alejarse, la espalda de Tsuna se veía fuerte y su caminar seguro.

Las mejillas de Hayako estaban pintadas de carmín.

_Quizás pueda intentarlo._ Se dijo la peliplata.

***A la mañana siguiente***

- Buenos días. – saludo Tsuna al entrar al salón de clases.

- Oh, este es uno de esos raros días en lo que Tsunayoshi llega a tiempo. – bromeo Hana.

- ¿Te volviste a desvelar jugando video juegos? – cuestiono Kyohei.

- Hahi! Y no nos invitaste! – acuso Haru mientras zarandeaba a Tsuna.

- Hey! Suelta a Tsuna-sama en este instante! – regaño una voz.

Los cuatro chicos miraron la dirección de la voz y encontraron a Gokudera Hayako vendada como momia.

- Tsuna-sama? – cuestiono confundido Hana.

De hecho todos los estudiantes presentes se congelaron en su sitio al escuchar a la bella peliplata hablar cuando no hay nadie que le esté desafiando y le miraban entre asombrados y confundidos.

Haru, Kyohei y Tsuna mismo, apuntaban al susodicho Tsuna-sama

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono confundido Tsuna.

- Porque Tsuna-sama es Tsuna-sama. – respondió Hayako como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y un ligero carmin pintando sus mejillas.

Intentaría confiar, y algo le decía que podía confiar en Sawada Tsunayoshi su vida y corazón.

- Gokudera-san, ¿No debería estar en su departamento descansando? – cuestiono Tsuna, aquel amenazante brillo ambarino volviendo a sus ojos.

Ahora, si solo pudiera escaparse del regaño que estaba a punto de caerle como aceite hirviendo…

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Sacchi: El hecho de que no haya mafia ni que ya no sea varón, no significa que Reborn dejara de ser Reborn XD

Gracias por defenderme Yume-chan, pero tu creadora tiene razón, debo apurarme con mis demás historias, y de hacho ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de POLICIAS Y MAFIOSOS, y si Sheijo-dono, Chrome será varón lo mismo que Bianchi, aunque creo que con este capítulo eso ya quedo resuelto.

Gracias por los reviews, que bueno que la trama les parezca interesante.

Nos leemos luego, bye-bee.


	3. Yamamoto Takeko

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal sin derecho sobre nada excepto la extraña trama de este fanfic.

* * *

Advertencia: Fem!Guardianes, Fem!Reborn, All27, Male!Haru, Male!Kyoko, Male!Hana, Male!Chrome, Male!Bianchi y un poquito de oocness, solo un poquito. AU. Non Mafia.

* * *

**Capítulo III "Yamamoto Takeko"**

Yamamoto Takeko tuvo una buena infancia, fue hija única y su padre la consentía en casi todo, su madre murió durante el parto, así que nunca la conoció. Era una niña alegre, enérgica y positiva, sus profesores del preescolar la querían mucho porque era una niña muy bien portada y, aunque fuera un poco perezosa, siempre lograba que todos los niños se inmiscuyeran en asuntos importantes, su padre estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Entonces entro a la primaria y Takeko descubrió una de las cosas más geniales que existían en el mundo… el baseball. Su padre la había llevado a su primer partido de baseball y quedo encantada, de inmediato le pidió a su padre que la inscribieran en el equipo local infantil, hizo las pruebas y fue aceptada, sus increíbles dotes deportivas la hicieron destacar en cuanto toco el bate, Takeko nunca había estado tan feliz.

Durante todos sus años de primaria Takeko fue admirada por niños y niñas debido a su increíble habilidad para el baseball, gracias a ella lograron llegar a las finales nacionales, esos habían sido los años dorados de Takeko. Luego vino la secundaria y las cosas cambiaron, las chicas se burlaban de ella debido a su actitud masculina y su ridícula idea de abrir un club femenino de baseball a pesar de que ya estaba el club de softball, como su solicitud fue denegada solo le quedaba ser aceptada en el club de baseball masculino, lo cual la hizo un completo bicho raro a los ojos de las chicas de la escuela que la molestaban continuamente.

Su historia con los chicos no iba mejor, los chicos la repudiaban pues creían que lo único que ella quería era robarles su lugar en el equipo, no aceptaban que Takeko como mujer se uniera a su club de baseball, muchas veces la humillaron.

Pero la chica no se daba por vencida, el baseball era la único para lo que era buena y nada ni nadie se lo quitaría, no importa que Takeko pelearía con uñas y dientes por su sagrado baseball, Takeko entreno día tras día, hacia el triple de esfuerzo que todos los chicos del equipo de secundaria juntos y poco a poco se ganó su respeto y aceptación, y no fue hasta que gracias a Takeko lograron la carrera ganadora que todos en su secundaria la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos.

Entonces Takeko entendió algo, si era buena en baseball y seguía ganando todos la querrían, y eso hizo, siguió ganando, siguió entrenando al triple de su capacidad, cuando se graduó de la secundaria era conocida por ser la única mujer en un club de hombres y que era admirada por todas las chicas.

Ya en la preparatoria fue fácilmente admitida en el club de baseball masculino, su leyenda haciendo renombre, pero los niños con los que solía competir ya no eran niños, ahora eran casi hombres, todos ellos más altos, más fuertes que antes y ella no podía competir contra eso.

_La naturaleza es una perra_. Llego a pensar en algún momento de su primer mes de preparatoria.

Y con el pasar del tiempo Takeko se dio cuenta de que se sentía vacía.

Todos le sonreían y saludaban por las mañanas y ella les respondía con una sonrisa cordial, pero no era una verdadera sonrisa, no se sentía como tal. Cuando reía mientras rodeada por sus fans no sentía verdadera alegría al respecto y todo lo que hacían era hablar de baseball, nadie nunca le preguntaban sobre sus demás intereses, todos asumían que todo lo que le interesaba era el baseball.

_Al menos no estoy tan mal. _Se dijo cuando vio a Gokudera Hayako pasar por el pasillo.

Gokudera siempre le pareció una persona solitaria y triste, alguien que estaba tan hundida en las sombras que nadie se le querría acercar, lo mismo ocurría con Hibari Kyoko. Takeko sentía lastima por ellas, al menos ella no estaba del todo sola, o eso creía.

- Tsuna-sama! – escucho de repente exclamar a Gokudera que se lanzó como tarzan hacia su liana y abrazo fuertemente el brazo de… ¿Dame-Tsuna?

- Hayako-chan, buenos días. – saludo tranquilo el castaño en contraste con la efusividad de la peliplata.

Takeko estaba boquiabierta, los que le rodeaban también.

Gokudera Hayako ¿Sonriendo y sonrojándose? ¿Qué?

- Oye, si sigues colándote así las personas van a pensar mal. – señalo Hana.

- Que los idiotas piensen lo que quieran. – respondió Gokudera.

- Meterás en problemas a Tsuna-kun, cuando el comité disciplinario se entere lo van a castigar. – razono Kyohei.

Los ojos de Hayako se abrieron en horror y rápidamente hizo una perfecta dogeza disculpándose por causarle problemas a Tsuna, cosa que el castaño desmintió e intento controlar las exageraciones de su amiga.

Los que rodeaban a Takeko miraron la escena y se preguntaban que bicho toxico y radiactivo le pico a la peliplata, pero Takeko noto la verdadera diferencia, Gokudera Hayako se veía feliz y radiante, y lo que era peor, parecía que había conseguido amigos, amigos de verdad.

Takeko sintió su corazón encogerse y el vacío aumento, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Gokudera era arisca, antisocial, grosera, y había conseguido lo único que Takeko deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

- Takeko-chan… Takeko-chan! – le llamo una de las chicas que le rodeaban.

La susodicha volvió a la realidad y volvió a usar su máscara, el vacío en su interior solo creciendo.

* * *

Takeko llego corriendo a su casa ignorando las preguntas de su padre, no tenía ganas de hablar, subió las escaleras como tornado y cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo, recargo su espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo en desesperación, gruesas lágrimas de impotencia nacían de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

_Me van a sacar del equipo de baseball._ Penso amargamente.

Esa tarde durante las actividades de club el entrenador le había dicho que si no podía ponerse al paralelo con los chicos la iba a sacar del equipo.

_No pueden hacerme eso! Sin baseball quién soy?! No quiero estar sola!_ Grito en su mente.

El recuerdo de una Gokudera sonriente invadió su mente y la hizo sentirse aún peor.

_NO ES JUSTO!_

Después de un rato de llanto y mandar a su padre de vuelta al trabajo tres veces pues había subido a ver como estaba la chica estaba más calmada, las lágrimas habían dejado de fluir, pero ahora se sentía cansada y toda pegajosa por el sudor del entrenamiento, se puso de pie y poco a poco se empezó a quitar la ropa.

Primero se quitó la falda, usaba un short de licra negra que también se quitó junto con la falda, se quitó la rompeviento azul que usa encima del uniforme, luego el suéter sin mangas de la escuela, finalmente paso a desabrocharse la camisa blanca y la deslizo por sus brazos, se había quedado en ropa interior, unos boxer femeninos de color blanco con rayas azul oscuro y un top deportivo color azul neutro, se puso delante del espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía colgado dentro de su armario y se contempló.

Era la chica más alta de su clase, 173 cm que quizás sean los únicos que crecerá, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, su complexión delgada pero entrenada, Takeko muchas veces había atrapado a más de un miembro del club de baseball espiándola, su busto no sería grande pero le daba una curva atractiva a la mirada, sus grandes ojos castaños claro, su boca pequeña y de melocotón, su cabello corto y desenfadado, no era fea y lo sabía, sin embargo no se sentía cómoda consigo misma al respecto.

Desvió la mirada con disgusto del espejo tomo una toalla y se enfilo al baño, abrió la puerta y un enorme perro _ainu _se le fue encima lamiendo su rostro con clara euforia.

- Jirou! Quítate de encima! Hahaha! – rio la chica mientras intentaba calmar a la más entusiasta de sus mascotas.

El perro de pelaje castaño claro con ojos azules se relajó un poco y dejo de saltar sobre su ama, la miro curioso, Takeko se hinco a nivel del perro y le acaricio la cabeza.

- Siempre sabes cuándo necesito compañía, gracias. – le sonrio Takeko a Jirou.

Jirou siempre ha estado con ella desde ese día que lo encontró herido cuando era cachorro, siempre ahí cuando necesita algo que abrazar y un hombro para llorar.

- Después de mi ducha te sacare a pasear. – le dijo la chica.

Jirou ladro una vez aceptando la proposición.

Sacar a pasear a Jirou no es tarea fácil, el perro es enérgico y fuerte, a veces algo despistado y curioso, lo cual acababa con Takeko siendo arrastrada por la fuerza y curiosidad del animal.

- Haha, que bueno que no eres un gato. – bromeo Takeko.

De repente un aroma fue captado por la aguda nariz de Jirou, giro su cuello en dirección del aroma y salio disparado, las acciones del animal tomaron por sorpresa a su ama haciéndola soltar la correa.

- Jirou! Espera! – Takeko salio corriendo tras él, sin embargo el perro le llevaba bastante ventaja.

El perro parecía un rayo corriendo a través del atardecer.

Jirou salto, su lengua de fuera, perecía feliz de haber alcanzado lo que fuera que su nariz le había indicado.

- Hiee! – exclamo la persona que quedó atrapada debajo del perro.

Takeko se detuvo sorprendida al escuchar un grito tan… agudo y ver de la boca de quien profirió.

- Sawada? – dijo no muy segura de creer lo que veía.

Jirou estaba recostado sobre el pobre Tsuna lamiéndole el rostro con dicha.

- Eh, Yamamoto-san? – reconoció el castaño a la chica mientras alejaba al perro y su mortal lengua.

Takeko tomo la correa de su mascota y la aseguro en su muñeca, Tsuna se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa.

- Lamento eso. – comenzó Takeko – Usualmente Jirou es bastante antisocial y se mantiene alejado de las demás personas excepto de mí y mi padre. –

- Al menos es honesto consigo mismo. – susurro Tsuna mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza del animal y le acariciaba.

Por suerte para el Takeko no logro escucharle.

- Que haces aquí Sawada? No creí que fueras de los que se quedan vagando hasta tarde. – comento Takeko para romper el hielo.

Tsuna alzo una bolsa de compras.

- Vine a comprar carne para la cena, posiblemente eso fue lo que hizo que su perro se lanzara sobre de mí. – razono el castaño.

Un silencio incomodo nació entre los dos, ninguno sabía que decir.

- Umh, si no es mucha molestia… - comenzó Tsuna, Takeko le miro curiosa - ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –

Tsuna se veía incómodo y nervioso, Takeko sintió una punzada de simpatía por el chico.

- Claro! Pregunta lo que quieras. – acepto Takeko.

Tsuna seguía mirando al suelo incómodo, como no queriendo verdaderamente preguntar su duda.

- ¿Por qué… Por qué sigues jugando baseball? – salio al fin la pregunta de los labios del castaño.

La pregunta dejo helada a Takeko.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? – consiguió responder Takeko, pero sonaba claramente perturbada.

La primera vez que vi a Yamamoto-san jugar baseball se veía realmente feliz, pero ahora… ahora parece que le duele. – se explicó Tsuna.

Los sentimientos de Takeko formaron un remolino en su interior, ¿Quién se creía este bueno para nada?

- Sabes que… mejor olvídalo, no es de mi incumbencia. – se disculpó Tsuna, pero el daño estaba hecho.

- Tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia. – hablo Takeko como escupiendo veneno, su mirada gélida y cortante - ¡No te metas donde no te llaman! – reclamo Takeko y abofeteo a Tsuna tirándolo al piso, luego tiro de la correa de Jirou y salio corriendo.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese bueno para nada?!

Takeko llego corriendo a su casa, se sentía cansada, muy cansada, Jirou llego junto a ella y restregó su mejilla contra la pierna de su dueña, la chica le dirigió una mirada llorosa y lo abrazo, Jirou siempre sabia cuando necesitaba un abrazo.

Esa noche Yamamoto Takeko se durmió con lágrimas en los ojos y dolor en el corazón.

* * *

- Lo siento Yamamoto, pero ya no te puedo dejar jugar en el equipo. – le dijo el entrenador a Takeko una semana después durante la practica matutina.

El mundo de Takeko se derrumbó en ese mismo instante.

Todo su esfuerzo, dolor, sudor, mañanas de entrenamiento, golpes, todo directo a la basura, todo tiempo desperdiciado, todo rápidamente se convirtió en nada.

Takeko se retiró con el alma en el suelo y el corazón sangrando.

Ya no le quedaba nada.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba del otro lado del barandal en la azotea.

El escandalo se soltó por toda la escuela en cuanto la vieron parada al borde de la azotea, varios alumnos y maestros se reunieron en la azotea, pero ninguno se acercaba a la joven suicida temiendo que saltara o ser jalados junto a ella.

Takeko les dedico una mirada vacía, nadie se le acercaba, ahora que no podía seguir jugando baseball ya nadie se le acercaría jamás.

Tsuna y sus amigos estaban en su salón, Hayako firmemente agarrada al brazo de Tsuna, Hana, Haru y Kyohei junto con Tsuna discutían del lanzamiento de un nuevo video juego. Fue entonces cuando vieron a varios alumnos correr en dirección de la azotea, Hana detuvo a uno del brazo pidiendo una explicación.

- Yamamoto Takeko está a punto de aventarse de la azotea! – exclamo el estudiante para zafarse del agarre de Hana y salir corriendo.

Los ojos de los cinco se abrieron sorprendidos, Tsuna fue el primero en reaccionar.

- Hayako-chan, Hana, vayan al gimnasio y traigan todos los colchones de seguridad que encuentren, Kyohei-kun, Haru, vayan por las redes del equipo de volley ball! – ordeno el castaño.

Los demás miraron confundidos a Tsuna.

- Ahora! – ordeno tajante el castaño.

Los cuatro amigos saltaron sorprendidos por la fuerza de la voz y la mirada saliendo disparados a obedecer las órdenes de Tsuna que se dirigió a la azotea.

* * *

- Takeko-chan! –

- No lo hagas Yamamoto! –

Le decían sus compañeros, pero todo eran palabras vacías. Si en verdad estaban preocupados ¿Por qué no se acercaban? ¿Por qué no intentaban alejarla del otro lado de la baranda de la azotea?

Se sentía tan sola…

- Yamamoto-san! – retumbo una voz entre el mar de susurros angustiados.

Takeko reconoció la voz y giro un poco su rostro para encarar a su interlocutor.

- Yo, Sawada. – saludo a Tsuna con vacío en la voz y una sonrisa muerta en el rostro.

Los susurros angustiados cesaron, la voz de Takeko pareció haberles helado la sangre a todos, se escuchaba y veía tan triste y lejana. Tsuna le sostuvo la mirada.

- Yamamoto-san, por favor venga de este lado de la baranda, le aseguro que es más seguro. – dijo Tsuna calmado.

Yamamoto dio un bufido divertido y arisco ante la mala broma.

- Sabes Sawada, tenías razón. – comenzó Takeko – Al principio jugar baseball era lo más divertido del mundo, sentir mi corazón acelerarle con cada lanzamiento y batazo, la adrenalina con cada carrera. – Takeko hizo una pausa para suspirar – Pero ya no. Ahora me duele cada vez que levanto un bate, me duele cada vez que lanzo la pelota, siento que me desmorono. –

Todos los presentes, excepto Tsuna, miraron asombrados a Takeko, jamás creyendo que semejantes sentimientos se asentaran en el corazón de la chica.

- Al principio, aunque doliera, seguí jugando, porque amo el juego, porque es lo que soy, sin el baseball… - lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Takeko – Sin el baseball no soy nada para nadie. – lagrimas gruesas y llenas de dolor comenzaron a correr por la mejillas de Takeko, luego intercepto miradas con Tsuna - ¿Sabes lo que es eso, Sawada? ¿Qué te quiten lo que más amas? ¿Lo que te da una razón de ser? ¿Sabes que es que la naturaleza te arrebate lo más preciado en este podrido mundo y te lo restriegue a la cara? – cuestiono con amargo desde Takeko.

El silencio respondió a sus preguntas. Tsuna agacho la mirada.

- Eso pensé… - Takeko dejo de encarar a Tsuna, toda su atención volviendo al vacío de su caída.

- Sí. – respondió Tsuna en un suspiro adolorido.

Todos los presentes se voltearon a verle a con sorpresa en la cara.

Takeko volvió a encarar a Tsuna, clavando su mirada con la de él, y lo que vio en la mirada del castaño fue tristeza, melancolía y ¿Esperanza?

- Si sé que se siente cuando se te arrebata la cosa que más amas, también sé que se siente cuando toda razón de ser se va al caño y todo por lo que trabajaste se convierte en polvo al viento… y te puedo asegurar que aun tras todo eso la vida sigue, siempre ha sido así Yamamoto-san. Te pudieron haber quitado el baseball, pero dime ¿Te quitaron a tu padre? ¿A tu mascota? ¿Al amigo más preciado que tenías? ¿De verdad estas tan convencida de que todo lo que tienes es el baseball que olvidaste que aun tienes la cosa más importante de todas? Aun vives, Yamamoto-san, y mientras tengas vida te puedo asegurar que siempre habrá cosas preciosas que atesorar, y si, quizás, algún día, esas cosas preciosas también se irán, pero el recuerdo, las sensaciones, los buenos y hasta los malos momentos, todo será el más precioso y maravilloso tesoro que la vida te pudo dar, así que por favor, ven del otro lado de la baranda. –

Takeko estaba tan enfocada en las palabras de Tsuna, en los recuerdos de su padre, de Jirou, en sus recuerdos de los momentos más memorables de su vida con cada palabra que Tsuna daba, que no se dio cuenta de que el castaño poco a poco se había acercado a ella, ahora que Tsuna había acabado de hablar Takeko se dio cuenta de que lo tenía justo en frente, ofreciéndole una mano, una mano que la ayudaría a salir de la desesperación.

Takeko alzo la mirada y se topó con los ojos de caramelo oscuro de Tsuna, ojos que brillaban con esperanza y sinceridad, y la sonrisa que Tsuna le ofrecía parecía celestial debido al ángulo de la luz, un ángel había venido a ayudarle.

El torrente de lágrimas de la chica se intensifico y en un acto de agradecimiento salto a los brazos de Tsuna y le dio un abrazo… lo cual, si tenemos en cuenta que están al borde de la azotea donde solo los detiene una vieja baranda de seguridad, no es buena idea.

CRAK.

Se rompe la baranda de seguridad.

Tsuna abraza a Takeko lo más cerca de su cuerpo y la cubre con él, de algún modo el castaño gira en el aire para así el impacto sea mínimo para la chica.

- AHORA! –

Se escuchó en el silencio sepulcral de la caída.

Lo siguiente que Takeko supo es que impacto contra el cuerpo de Tsuna, pero el dolor no fue tan intenso como ella creyó que seria, de hecho, ni siquiera creyó que seguiría viva para estos instantes y mucho menos después de una caída de cuatro pisos.

Takeko abrió los ojos confundida.

- E-estoy viva? – se cuestionó asombrada.

- M-me a-alegra escuchar e-eso. – respondió Tsuna.

Takeko rápidamente dirigió su mirada al castaño que la abrazaba de manera protectora, se veía reverendamente adolorido.

- Maldición, Tsuna! Si vas a intentar algo tan peligroso al menos danos todos los detalles antes! – regaño Hana, que sostenida el extremo de una red de volley ball.

- Hahi! Tsuna-san nos va a dar un infarto! – exclamo Haru, que también sostenía un extremo de una red.

- Tsuna-kun, no nos des esos sustos por favor! – pidió preocupado Kyohei.

- Tsuna-sama! ¡¿Se encuentra bien Tsuna-sama?! – cuestiono al borde de las lágrimas Hayako mientras se agachaba al nivel de Tsuna.

- Hayako-chan. – llamo Tsuna con dificultad a la peliplata – Por favor llama a Shamal. – pidió con dolor impregnado su voz el castaño.

- De inmediato, Tsuna-sama. – Hayako salio corriendo en busca de su celular para llamar al doctor pervertido.

Fue ahí donde Takeko se dio cuenta de que estaban sobre una pila de colchones de gimnasia, si agregamos la red y el cuerpo de Tsuna, es por eso que aún estaba en el reino de los vivos, Tsuna le había salvado la vida.

_Quizás… si hay más cosas por las que vale la pena vivir._ Penso Takeko mientras veía el rostro de Tsuna que sonreía adolorido ante los regaños de sus tres amigos.

_*A la mañana siguiente*_

De todo lo que la gente hablaba era de la hazaña que dame-Tsuna había logrado ayer para salvar a Yamamoto, Tsuna no prestaba atención a ninguna de las miradas incrédulas que recibía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela hasta su salón, la verdad aun tenia adolorido el cuerpo y para colmo Reborn casi lo cocina a la parrilla por su descuido.

- Y aquí llega el héroe de la semana, por favor Sawada-kun díganos ¿Qué se siente casi haber muerto? – cuestiono Hana entre broma y regaño mientras Tsuna tomaba su asiento.

- Ya entendí. Reborn también me regaño, lo mismo mis hermanitos. – respondió Tsuna adolorido.

El castaño tenía dos costillas rotas y se le había dislocado el hombro derecho, por suerte Shamal se lo reacomodo.

- Tsuna-sama por favor sea más consiente la próxima vez. – pidió preocupada Hayako.

- Hahi! Próxima vez?! Conmigo no cuentes si hay próxima vez! – exclamo Haru.

- Tampoco conmigo. – concordó Kyohei.

- Sí, yo tampoco creo que vaya a haber una próxima vez. – se unió a la plática Takeko.

Un segundo…

- ¡¿A qué hora llegaste?! – exclamaron Hana, Haru y Hayako.

- Haha, que divertidas caras! Practican para un show de comedia! – rio Takeko.

- Todo esto es tu culpa! De no ser por ti Tsuna-sama…

- Hayako. – le callo Tsuna.

La susodicha cerró la boca avergonzada de haber hecho enojar a Tsuna.

- Maa, maa. Calma Tsuna, Hayako-chan tiene razón. – defendió la atleta a la peliplata.

- ¿A quién carajos crees que puedes llamar "Hayako-chan" con tanta confianza? – reclamo la peliplata.

- Tuve un episodio y casi te mato, es normal que este molesta conmigo. El día de hoy vine a presentar mis disculpas, de no haber sido por mí no tendrías esas costilla rotas, es más, de no ser por mí y mi estupidez no habrías tenido que saltar de la azotea, pero esas son cosas tristes de las que ya no hay porque hablar. Estoy aquí para dar unas buenas noticias, hable con el entrenador y me dejara de la manager del equipo, y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez me deje jugar alguna vez. Gracias Tsuna. –

- De nada Yamamoto-san, solo hice lo que cualquiera…

- No Tsuna, no cualquiera lo habría hecho. – interrumpió Takeko al castaño – Y algo más. – de repente un ligero sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la chica – Y-Yamamoto-san me hace sentir vieja, así que, p-puedes lla-llamarme Takeko. –

Los cinco amigos miraron asombrados a Takeko.

Tsuna fue el primero en salir de su estupor.

- Claro, Takeko. –

Por algún motivo Takeko sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de felicidad.


	4. Hibari Kyoko

Los personajes de KHR le pertenecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo soy solo una simple mortal sin derecho sobre nada excepto la extraña trama de este fanfic.

* * *

Advertencia: Fem!Guardianes, Fem!Reborn, All27, Male!Haru, Male!Kyoko, Male!Hana, Male!Chrome, Male!Bianchi y un poquito de oocness, solo un poquito. AU. Non Mafia.

* * *

**Capítulo IV "Hibari Kyoko"**

Hace no mucho tiempo, 17 años si queremos ser específicos, había una princesa yakuza que era tan bella como el amanecer, su largo y oscuro cabello que parecía la más oscura de las noches, su piel de nieve que era tan tersa como la porcelana, sus oscuros ojos que enmarcados por gruesas y largas pestañas eran la perdición de todo aquel que la mirara directamente, sus labios de cerezo y su nariz recta, solo usaba los kimonos más finos, y a pesar de su sobrenatural belleza ¡La chica era endemoniadamente letal! Su nombre era Momosaki Kimiko y debajo de las mangas de su kimono escondía centenares de cuchillos que eran la muerte para sus enemigos, y se juró a si misma que solo se casaría con aquel que le superara en fuerza.

Un buen día, después de reducir a escombros y bultos azules con rojo a un clan enemigo, Kimiko se topó con aquel que le haría cumplir su promesa. Su nombre era Hibari Kyosuke, alto y desgarbado pero con un puño que parecía martillo hidráulico. Se trataba de un joven policía que se había formado en las mejores academias militares y que había llegado a Namimori como nuevo jefe de policía, fue durante una redada que conoció a la mujer de su vida, fue amor a primera vista, ella se veía pura y resplandecía como un ángel rodeada de la destrucción que ella misma había causado, el amor floreció, Kimiko renuncio al yakuza y contrajeron matrimonio al año de haber cruzado la mirada por primera vez, nueve meses después nació el fruto de ese puro amor, Hibari Kyoko.

La niña fue criada con amor y efusividad, ambos padres adoraban a su única hija, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el mundo era un lugar peligroso y que su preciosa bebé no siempre estaría con ellos, así que desde que Kyoko aprendió a caminar sus padres le mostraron la senda del orden, la disciplina y la destrucción, ambos enseñándole a su hija etiqueta y artes marciales.

Conforme fue creciendo también lo hicieron las ambiciones de Kyoko, la niña observo que su amada ciudad, la ciudad que su padre protegía fervientemente, la ciudad en la que sus padres cruzaron miradas por primera vez, estaba enferma, infestada de parásitos que solo hacían que su padre se extenuara aún más en el trabajo y que su madre se manchara sus bellas manos con sucia sangre, a la tierna edad de cinco años la niña tomo una decisión, no importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara, purgaría a Namimori de su enfermedad, se aseguraría de que su familia estuviera segura, así su padre pasaría más tiempo en casa y su madre sonreiría más. Pero Kyoko aún era joven y, lo que era peor, pequeña, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que no podía dar un primer paso, así que comenzó su purga con la guardería a la que atendía, si empezaba a educar a los futuros ciudadanos desde ahora se ahorraría más trabajo después, y así lo hizo, instalo el orden y el miedo, ningún niño de la guardería se atrevía a ir en contra de sus reglas, entonces Kyoko entendió algo importante, el miedo genera respeto, el respeto genera poder, el poder genera orden y el orden genera prosperidad, era algo tan simple como una línea recta y a Kyoko le encanto.

Con el paso del tiempo Kyoko creció y se hizo más fuerte, se dio cuenta de que los débiles por lo general se congregaban generando una sensación de seguridad y poder falsos, ella gustosa demostró muchas veces a los rebeldes que no tenían oportunidad contra ella.

A los diez años Kyoko se dio cuenta de que algunos de los rebeldes caidos la comenzaron a seguir y obedecer sus órdenes sin rechistar, poco a poco Hibari Kyoko se hizo de su propio ejército, lo cual facilito aún más la expansión de su poderío, y eso le gustaba.

- Hibari-san es como un leon en la sabana. – escucho decir a uno de sus subordinados una vez.

Kyoko sonrio complacida ante esa nueva perspectiva, ella era la protectora de su territorio, la carnívora que protegía a los herbívoros, ella impartía el orden y ellos lo seguían, por ende prosperaban, Hibari se sintió feliz de saber que estaba ayudando a las personas. Pero uno no puede ser tan fuerte como Kyoko y no tener enemigos, le llamaban reina del hielo y a ella francamente le importaba un cacahuate, eso solo demostraba que le temían y eso le daba a ella poder sobre ellos, no eran otra cosa que herbívoros que no conocían su lugar en la naturaleza.

Durante sus años de secundaria Kyoko se dedicó a erradicar los grupos yakuza del bajo Namimori, los negocios clandestinos cerrando uno a uno por temor a la reina del hielo, más todo ese ajetreo no logro distraer la atención de Kyoko de sus deberes en la escuela, fue ahí donde la morena se dio cuenta de que algo extraño empezaba a ocurrir entre las féminas y sus contrapartes masculinas, empezaban a buscar pareja, o como decía su madre, se enamoraban. Un buen día una confundida Kyoko, presidenta del comité disciplinario de la ciudad de Namimori, se encontraba en su oficina en la secundaria Namichuu dándole vueltas al asunto de las parejas y el amor, en la misma oficina se encontraba la mano derecha de la chica, Kusakabe Tetsuko, una alta y mal encarada muchacha que ha seguido a Kyoko desde que la derroto el primer día de secundaria, Tetsu se encontraba preparando café.

- Nee, Tetsu. – llamo con aire distraído Hibari - ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – soltó sin rodeos la reina del hielo.

La pregunta tomo desprevenida a la más alta y esta se quemó con el agua caliente del café.

- ¿A-a qué viene esa p-pregunta, Kyo-san? – cuestiono acongojada Tetsuko mientras sacudía la mano que se había quemado.

- Curiosidad. – respondió Hibari.

Tetsu sonrio enternecida. Muchos creían que Hibari Kyoko era una bruja helada y sin corazón, pero la verdad era que se trataba de una chica con un gran corazón cuyo deseo más grande era proteger y servir, ciertamente sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos y a veces tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios, pero Hibari era solo una chica más, le gustaba el chocolate y los manga _shoujo_, también tenía un canario que más bien parecía una bola de plumas amarillas al cual consentía sin sentido, era una chica que amaba y respetaba a sus padres, ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba solo en ver lo malo? Si tan solo se acercaran un poco notarían que Kyoko era una persona generosa, solo que tímida, y ahora Tetsu debía hacerla de hermana mayor, ¿Quién diría que el día en el que Hibari preguntara sobre el amor llegaría tan pronto? Bueno, ya tiene quince, está en la edad.

- Me temo que no, Kyo-san. No he tenido la oportunidad de presentar ese maravilloso momento en mi vida, pero he escuchado que se siente como si te golpearan muy fuerte en el estómago y te diera mucha fiebre al mismo tiempo, todo solo cuando vez a aquella persona especial. Ya sé! ¿Por qué no le pregunta a su madre? Apuesto que ella le dará una mejor definición. – animo Tetsu.

Kyoko asintió y así lo hizo en cuanto llego a casa.

- En cuanto cruzas la mirada con esa persona en como si el tiempo se detuviera y pudieras ver el cielo a través de sus ojos. – explico Kimiko a su hija.

- Sigo sin entender. – señalo con calma Kyoko después de darle un sorbo a su té.

- Bueno, eso es porque no lo has experimento en carne propia. La primera vez que vi a tu padre pensé que no podía haber nadie más hermoso que él, la manera en la que peleaba y se movía, era una tormenta de pura exquisitez, el brillo de sus ojos, tan poderoso y doblegante, la solemnidad de su voz…

- Ahora me siento incomoda, madre. – detuvo Kyoko el monologo de su progenitora antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

- Mi punto es que sabrás que es el indicado con solo cruzar la mirada. Aun eres joven Kyoko-chan, ya te llegara el amor, no hay porque apresurarlo. – aconsejo la mayor.

Esa fue la última vez que Kyoko pensó en el amor… al menos hasta su segundo año de preparatoria.

La primera vez que le vio fue una semana antes de que las clases comenzaran, Kyoko se encontraba haciendo su patrullaje nocturno antes de volver a casa a descansar, había escuchado rumores de un grupo de herbívoros que extorsionaba a los transeúntes y ella debía ponerlos en su lugar. La joven dio una vuelta en una esquina y se topó con ellos, se trataba de un grupo de cinco chicos, recién graduados de preparatoria o en último año de la misma quizás, que rodeaban a un joven menudo de revoltoso cabello castaño al que Kyoko nunca había visto.

_Probablemente se acaba de mudar. _Razono Kyoko.

- Naa, ¿Por qué no nos dices tu nombre? Así todos podemos ser amigos. – amenazo uno de los asaltantes con un cuchillo al castaño el cual palideció ante la visión del cuchillo.

- K-ku-kudo S-shinichi*. – respondió el castaño asustado.

Pero Kyoko sabia mejor, ella sabía que ese era el nombre de un personaje de manga, el chico había mentido y los asaltantes ni cuanta se dieron.

- Saa, Shinichi-kun, ven con nosotros y coopera, si lo haces dejaremos esa bonita cara tuya en paz. – amenazo otro de los asaltantes.

Entonces los seis se encaminaron a un oscuro callejón, Hibari los siguió, algo le decía que ese castaño no era un simple herbívoro, pero antes de llegar al callejón se escucharon gritos ahogados y sonidos de golpes, la chica apresuro el paso, sin embargo cuando llego a la escena ya era demasiado tarde, el chico castaño había huido al saltar una verja, dejando inconscientes y sangrantes a los asaltantes.

La segunda vez que le vio fue en la ceremonia de apertura de la preparatoria, entre los alumnos de primer año resaltaba uno de grandes ojos castaños que brillaban con un aire cálido, de enmarañado y rebelde cabello castaño antigravitatorio que Hibari reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo chico del callejón, aquel que había usado el nombre de un personaje ficticio. Una vez concluida la ceremonia Kyoko se dirigió a su oficina.

- Tetsu. – llamo Hibari a su siempre confiable mano derecha – Quiero la información de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso en mi escritorio dentro de media hora. –

Tetsuko miro con duda a su superior pero no cuestiono sus órdenes, en el tiempo estipulado Tetsuko tenía toda la información requerida sobre el escritorito de Kyoko, está sabiendo ya lo que buscaba no le tomo mucho encontrar a su objetivo, una vez tuvo en sus manos la carpeta con la foto del chico castaño se deshizo de las otras.

- Deshazte de lo que sobro. – indico Hibari al tiempo que abría la carpeta y comenzaba a leer la información.

Tetsu suspiro cansada y se llevó las carpetas restantes.

Su nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, nació el 14 de octubre de 199X en la ciudad de Namimori, Japón. Sus padres biológicos son Sawada Iemitsu y Nana, ambos fallecidos en un accidente automovilístico, termino sus estudios primarios y secundarios en Italia, su tutor legal actual es un tal Reborn di Vongola.

Kyoko cerró la carpeta y miro intensamente la foto en la portada, el chico en la foto se veía afable y aunque sus ojos brillaban cálidos tenían un deje de melancolía.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi. – recito el nombre Kyoko.

Conforme pasaron los días Kyoko se dedicó a observar a su presa y se sintió desilusionada cuando noto que el chico en cuestión era torpe y aparentemente estúpido, sin embargo había logrado hacer tres buenos amigos, de los cuales solo reconocía al hermano menor de la capitana del equipo de box, fuera de eso Sawada Tsunayoshi no parecía diferente de los demás herbívoros bajo su protección… ¿Se habrá equivocado de presa?

Sus dudas fueron disipadas pocos días después, cuando Gokudera Hayako empezó a seguir al castaño por toda la escuela como patito a su madre, en cierta forma era una vista adorable, aunque la peliplata a veces se pasaba de encimosa. Luego ocurrió el incidente de Yamamoto Takeko, que en realidad a Kyoko ni le iba ni le venía, si Yamamoto Takeko se había dado por vencida entonces todo el respeto que alguna vez Kyoko sintió por la menor se esfumo y si quería morir pues que así fuera, pero fue esa vez donde Tsunayoshi dio una muestra de su alta resistencia y capacidad de planeación, fue ahí donde Kyoko se dio cuenta de que el aparentemente débil castaño solo pretendía ser un herbívoro, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué por qué alguien pretendería ser un herbívoro? – corroboro Tetsuko la pregunta que su superior le había hecho.

Kyoko estaba en su silla reclinable, un asentimiento de su cabeza fue la señal que Tetsuko necesito.

- Bueno, pues… Quizás no quiere llamar la atención, a muchas personas les gustan los bajos perfiles, les permite moverse con facilidad y nadie sospecha de ellos. – explico Tetsuko su punto de vista - ¿Algún motivo en especial para esta pregunta, Kyo-san? –

- Curiosidad. – fue la respuesta de Kyoko mientras desviaba la mirada y pensaba en la forma de ser de Tsunayoshi.

Nuevamente Kyoko se dedicó a observar a Tsuna de lejos, por algún extraño motivo se sentía atraída a aquel cálido y melancólico brillo de los ojos del castaño, un día mientras hacia sus rondas durante la hora del almuerzo en la preparatoria Kyoko escucho una conversación que no creyó que escucharía jamás, se trataba de Tsunayoshi y sus amigos conversando sobre… ella.

- Yo creo que deberíamos estar agradecidos a Hibari-san. – dijo Tsuna después de haber escuchado una de las quejas de un chico llamado Kurokawa sobre una de las incursiones de Kyoko.

Los cinco amigos miraron incrédulos al castaño. Kyoko se congelo en su sitio cuando esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, estaba parada detrás de un arbusto alto así que la posibilidad de que la notaran era prácticamente nula.

- ¿Gracias por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me está golpeando cuando llego tarde? ¿O las amenazas que recibimos cuando vamos a su oficina? – exclamo Kurokawa.

- Pero no es gracias a eso que siempre tenemos una excusa para llegar a tiempo, y sus pláticas son un buen incentivo para no faltar a las reglas de la escuela, además, no es ella la que se ha encargado de la considerable baja en delincuencia juvenil en la ciudad, yo me siento más seguro gracias a eso. – argumento Tsunayoshi de manera calmada.

- Hahi, no lo había visto desde esa perspectiva. – dijo otro más de los amigos del castaño, un tal Miura.

- Quizás su método sea poco ortodoxo. – prosiguió Tsunayoshi – Pero es efectivo, además, no creo que Hibari-san sea tan mala como dicen, si te fijas sus acciones siempre van dirigidas al yakuza o gente que daña la imagen de la ciudad y a sus ciudadanos, ¿No convierte eso a Hibari-can en una especie de súper heroína? – comento emocionado el castaño.

Kyoko sintió como si su temperatura subiera de pronto, se sentía mareada y feliz al mismo tiempo.

- Tsuna, amigo, te aprecio, pero tu sentido de la lógica me preocupa. – añadió Kurokawa.

Kyoko se alejó del grupo después de eso, se apresuró a llegar a su oficina. Cuando llego ahí azoto la puerta al cerrarla, su respiración era agitada y sentía que la cara le ardía.

- Kyo-san, ¿Se siente bien? Esta toda roja, tal vez debería ir a su casa y descansar. – propuso de repente Tetsuko, que estaba en la oficina desde mucho antes.

La susodicha levanto el rostro en sorpresa, fue entonces cuando Tetsuko se dio cuenta del brillo de confusión y anhelo que había en los ojos de su superior.

- Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya a descansar. Quedas a cargo, no quiero que me molesten, ¿entendido? – instruyo Hibari mientras se volteaba rápidamente y salía de la oficina.

- Oh, cupido. Vaya momento el que elegiste para aparecer en su vida. –suspiro enternecida Tetsuko cuando se vio totalmente sola en la oficina.

Kyoko se apresuró a su casa, entro y se quitó sus zapatos meintras avanzaba, su madre estaba en la cocina.

- Kyo-chan~ Llegas tempra…

Pero Kimiko seso su cantarina bienvenida cuando vio el rostro sonrojada a más no poder de su única hija, los ojos vidriosos, pero no de lágrimas, al fin había ocurrido.

- Oh, mi niña~ Al fin ocurrió~ - canto feliz Kimiko mientras abrazaba a su preciosa hija.

- ¿D-de q-qué hablas, m-madre? – cuestiono confundida la menor, por primera vez tartamudeando en su vida.

- Te has enamorado, mi niña. – respondió conmovida Kimiko.

Al fin un alma noble apareció para el alma inocente de su hija.

_Kyosuke-san va a llorar cuando se entere. _Penso Kimiko mientras seguía abrazando a su única hija.

Kyoko no podía creerlo, ella estaba… ¿Enamorada de Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Ese pensamiento recorrió su cabeza durante toda la tarde y toda la noche, la pobre chica no pudo conciliar el sueño por más que tratara.

_Eso es imposible, ¿Qué me atraería de él? Seguro, es amable… y a juzgar por lo que he visto también es fuerte, y sus ojos brillan como el ámbar liquido al sol cuando sonríe, y el tono de su voz es suave y calmante…_

Y así los pensamientos de Kyoko fueron fluyendo a lo largo de la noche. A la mañana siguiente la chica tenía bolsas oscuras bajo los ojos y estaba sonrojada de las orejas, un contraste interesante y adorable.

- Buenos días, Kyo-san. – saludo formal Tetsuko cuando Kyoko entro a su oficina.

- Café. – fue la respuesta que salio de los labios de Kyoko, el cansancio marcando la palabra.

- ¿Noche larga? – pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta Tetsuko, pero le divertía ver a su superior en ese estado.

- No tienes idea. – respondió Kyoko y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Ese día Kyoko se dedicó a esquivar a Tsuna, no salio de su oficina por nada del mundo, si debía haber un intervención enviaba a Tetsuko en su lugar, la sola idea de toparse por accidente con el castaño la hacía sentirse ansiosa y débil, eso no le gustaba, ¡ella era Hibari Kyoko por el amor de todo lo sacro!

Hibari no salio de su oficina en la escuela por toda la semana y cuando salía era porque estaba segura de que Tsuna no estaba cerca.

Ese fin de semana Kyoko daba patrullaje en un parque alejado de la zona donde ella sabía residía su castaña ensoñación, temía que si Tsunayoshi la veía durante alguna de sus sesiones de castigo el castaño dejaría de admirarla y ella sencillamente no podía con ese pensamiento.

- Buaaaaaah! – se escuchó un llanto.

Kyoko siguió la dirección del llanto y se topó con un pequeño se enorme afro y que usaba un pijama de vaca con todo y cuernos. El niño lloraba a moco tendido.

- ¿Estas bien? – cuestiono con suavidad Kyoko al acercarse al menor, no quería asustarlo. Los niños son creaturas que deben ser protegidas.

- No encuentro a onii-chaaaaaaan! – respondió mientras lloraba el niño-vaca.

_Un niño perdido_. Concluyo Kyoko en sus adentros.

- Te ayudare a encontrarlo, pero por favor, deja de llorar. – tranquilizo la mayor al pequeño mientras le acariciaba el esponjoso afro, el efecto fue casi inmediato y el niño poco a poco bajo la intensidad de su llanto hasta que fueron solo gimoteos, Kyoko cargo al niño y lo sentó sobre sus hombros, de esa manera el pequeño estaría a la vista de todos.

- Me llamo Lambo, mucho gusto. – se presentó el pequeño niño-vaca.

- Kyoko. – respondió la por ahora niñera - ¿Cómo exactamente fue que te perdiste? –

- Lambo no se perdió! Se perdieron los demás! – exclamo el menor.

- Claro. – le siguió la corriente Kyoko.

- Lambo vino a jugar al parque con I-Pin, Futa y onii-chan porque todos ya habíamos acabado los deberes en casa, primero fuimos a los columpios porque son los favoritos de I-Pin y Lambo, entonces a todos se nos antojó un helado y onii-chan fue con Futa a comprarlos, onii-chan nos dijo a I-Pin y a Lambo que no nos alejáramos de los columpios, aunque la tienda estaba justo en frente, entonces Lambo vio un enorme escarabajo hércules y le dije a I-Pin que lo atraparía y se lo daría a onii-chan como regalo porque a él le gusta atrapar insectos, I-Pin le dijo a Lambo que no, que nos habían dicho que no nos alejáramos de los columpios, pero Lambo le dijo a I-Pin que no había problema mientras el local de helado siguiera a la vista, entonces Lambo se puso a perseguir al escarabajo y cuando se dio cuenta los demás estaban perdidos, ¿Tú crees? – relato el niño-vaca.

- Lambo! – llamo un voz masculina al niño-vaca.

Kyoko se detuvo en seco, ella conocía esa voz.

- Tsuna-nii! – exclamo el niño-vaca mientras daba un gran salto de los hombros de Kyoko al suelo.

Kyoko observo como Lambo se lanzaba a los brazos de Tsunayoshi, como no era día de escuela el castaño llevaba puesta ropa casual, una playera manga larga blanca con cuello en V de algodón, una sudadera anaranjada con capucha con el zipper totalmente abierto, jeans de mezclilla clara y zapatos tenis color negro, junto a él iban otros de pequeños, un niño de unos diez u once años que se le parecía bastante y una pequeña niña de rasgos chinos, los tres abrazaron a Lambo con felicidad pintada en sus rostros.

- Lambo, nunca me hagas esto de nuevo! – reprendió Tsunayoshi.

- Pero mira, te conseguí un escarabajo! – respondió feliz Lambo mientras sacaba de su afro un gran escarabajo hércules.

- Ya te he dicho que no metas bichos o chucherías a tu cabello. – señalo cansado Tsuna.

- Ella me ayudo! – dirigió Lambo su atención a Kyoko.

La susodicha dio un respingo cuando el niño le apunto y Tsuna le miro, primero con sorpresa, luego con agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias, Hibari-san! – dijo el muchacho mientras hacia una ligera reverencia.

Kyoko desvió su mirada y asintió ligeramente, luego se dio vuelta y se disponía a alejarse.

- Ya decía yo que Hibari-san es una persona muy amable. - escucho decir a Tsuna.

El corazón de Kyoko dio un vuelco y su sonrojo se acrecentó, lo bueno es que ya estaba bastante lejos y Tsuna no alcanzo a ver su sonrojo.

Esa misma noche Kyoko recibió una llamada de Tetsuko, al fin habían dado con el grupo principal de asaltantes e iba a ir a cazarlos, después de su encuentro en la tarde con Tsuna se sentía llena de energía y quería sacarla con algo de ejercicio, que mejor ejercicio que morder hasta la muerte a algunos herbívoros…ahora, si tan solo pudiera morder hasta la muerte a aquellas dos herbívoras que se la pasan pegadas a Tsunayoshi sin que él se dé cuenta… bueno, ya pensara en algo, posiblemente su madre le ayude con algunas ideas.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Sacchi: Este capítulo fue más fluff que nada, y es que a mí me parece que para una versión femenina de Hibari queda una chica que aunque estoica por fuera sea un montón de cosas lindas por dentro, de por sí Hibari tiene un punto débil por las cosas tiernas y pequeñas e intente asentarlo más en su versión femenina. Espero que les haya gustado mi versión de Fem!Hibari, quedo algo empalagosa pero me gusto el resultado final.

Nos leemos luego, bye-bee.

P.D. Estrellita para quien sepa quien es Kudo Shinichi! Tambien se le respondera cualquier pregunta que tenga con respecto a mis otros fics, en tanto no tenga que ver con el tiempo de publicacion porque ni yo se cuando volvere a subir, todo depende de la inspiracion que me llegue :P. (No se vale buscar la respuesta en internet)


End file.
